


He Has Your Eyes

by Wolfine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Humor, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis has his hands full, M/M, Not really helpful Liam Zayne and Niall, Plushies, This just ain't right, delusional!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfine/pseuds/Wolfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Harry's wanted something for a while now...</p><p>(or, how do you say no to that face? I mean, look at that face!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Has Your Eyes

In retrospect, he probably should have told someone. But name one time, ONE TIME, where he denied Harry anything he asked for? Just wasn't in the Tomlinson-Styles manual.

The boys had finally got their long overdue and much anticipated break. Living under the lens of every camera, singing their hearts out at every concert, answering mind numbing questions or deflecting highly personal ones, wild rumors that seemed to come out of nowhere and wild rumors that were orchestrated, driven here, dropped off there, shoved and herded, their names screamed at them anytime they saw daylight...this was their lives for five years. When Zayne finally threw in the towel, they all did a self assessment and realized they either needed a break, or they were going to break. 

It took Louis a few months before he came to the conclusion that not everyone broke in quite the same fashion.

It had probably started before he noticed because they were all in the process of winding down, and there were a lot of times when they weren't together all the time. As much as he and Harry lived together, they kept up the illusion of not being a couple because it would create such a shit storm of press and fan reaction that neither man felt really up to dealing with it right now. The idea was to slow it all down and recapture some stability in their lives. So, as much as Louis was seen going to the house he and Harry shared, he was also seen visiting Liam and Niall and Zayne. They all visited Louis and Harry just as much, staying fairly close or else it would have felt bizarre to them. They had become each other's coping mechanisms, after all.

Louis had come home one evening, slipping easily out of his shoes and dropping his bag in the hall. He had been away for a while and was looking forward to spending a week with his lover, eating Harry's delicious cooking, catching up on trash TV shows, and screwing like minks, preferably all in a round-robin sort of order. Chopping sounds and the smell of something yummy drew him to the kitchen. Standing at the counter, curls tamed only by a scarf, Harry had just popped something into his mouth, eyes closed as he chewed, assessing the flavor. Louis' eyes roamed over the tall frame he knew so well...and caught on the slight bulge in the middle he did not. It wasn't much, and he immediately blamed it on the way Harry tended to sometimes hunch over, like ten foot ceilings were not high enough for the man. Harry opened his eyes, spotting Louis, and a wide smile and dimples were all Louis could see from then on, causing him to forget his last thought.

A few weeks later, and Louis walked in on Harry doing a bit of house cleaning. The vacuum was running, so Louis got a look at Harry before the other man knew he was there. Louis couldn't help but scowl when he spied Harry's profile; there is definitely a bit of paunch belly going on there. He knows for a fact that Harry has kept up his gym routine, and still won't let "the white devil", what the rest of them know as sugar, pass his lips. Pursing his own lips, he decides to ask Harry about it, after dinner of course, but then there was some sort of strawberries soaked in liquor thing that Harry had found on Pinterest, followed by lip nibbling and some firm rubbing and before he knows it, Louis is staring at the bedroom ceiling as the two men catch their breath, bodily fluids cooling on their skin. They rock-paper-scissors to determine who has to fetch a cloth to clean them up, and since Harry loses, Louis doesn't want to be a dick and bring up the fact that the man who just rocked his world might be carrying a few extra pounds. Besides, he takes note of Harry as the man leans over him, and he really can't see any extra inches around Harry's toned stomach. Louis decides to sleep on it, and well...

Two months go by and Louis is quite sure something is off. One afternoon Harry is making tea with a noticeable bump at his midsection. 

Louis can't help himself. "So...what's with the uh..." He gestures at Harry's middle.

Harry at first looks confused, then pulls his over shirt away from his body and the hem of a very large sweater falls out. "Oh, nothing. This jumper's a bit baggy. Didn't want it to catch fire at the stove." 

"Uh huh." Louis nods, wondering where this new jumper came from as he's never seen it on Harry and it is miles too big for the man. Still, it makes some sense.

The extra large jumper makes another appearance a few weeks later when Louis walks into the living room to find Harry writing in a journal which is propped up on an impressive mound in his lap. Before Louis can say anything, Harry smiles at him, lays aside the journal and whips a throw pillow out of his jumper. He wraps his arms around Louis and kisses him, and while Louis may find it weird that Harry would use a pillow like that, it certainly isn't the strangest thing ever, so he chooses to ignore it. It's easy when Harry is practically vibrating with excitement about their shopping trip. There are some little boutiques in a quiet area of town that they think they can visit relatively undisturbed. Fans still approach them for autographs and stuff, but they hope they won't experience the frenzy they used to cause. 

The shops turn out to be perfect, very nice merchandise and they've only had to pose for a few photos with some very polite fans. Louis carries several bags as he trails Harry, stopping to check out some shoes in a window, when he sees the young man dart over to another window with a gasp. He wonders what has caught Harry's fancy, and a tiny prickle runs up his spine when he gets to the window himself. By this time Harry has gone into the shop, and Louis darts in after him. At once his eyes are assaulted with every color of pastel in the known world. He stands in the center of a baby boutique, surrounded by tiny hats and blankets, jumpers with fuzzy puppy faces on them, petite dresses with curly frills, and wee bitty Adidas sneakers. He whispers a manly "Awww" at the sight of the miniature sneakers, and hurries over to where he can hear Harry's distinctive cooing. The young man spins around, a blue onsie in his grip, proudly holding it up for Louis to see.

"Louis, look! It says 'Skate Tough!' Just like yours! It's adorable!"

Louis nods, but feels the need to state the obvious. "It's a bit small for you, Haz."

Harry smirks at him, entirely undeterred. "Duh."

"And as far as I'm aware, we don't know any kids that young, so...why are you heading to the checkout?"

"I'm gonna have a kid someday, you know. This will be perfect." He's wearing that 'just try and stop me, mortal' face, so Louis wisely doesn't argue. Besides, it puts Harry in such a giddy mood that Louis would sooner staple his mouth shut than ruin his love's day. They spend the rest of their trip buying exotic teas and organic nuts before heading home. Louis is busy breaking in his new Vans and doesn't notice where the item of baby clothing finally winds up, but he assumes Harry has a box of stuff for the future squirreled away somewhere in his closet.

 

Things go quiet for a few days, until Louis is scrounging in the fridge for a snack and comes across a plastic container with several small, round objects rolling around in it. Before he can even ask, Harry is at his shoulder, grabbing the container out of his fingers. 

"Hey! Keep yer hungry mitts off my olives."

"Uh...okay." Brows scrunching together, he watches with morbid fascination as Harry pries the lid off, plucks a large green olive from the group and pops it into his sinfully pretty mouth. The young man's eyes flutter shut and he lets loose with a sex moan authentic enough to make Louis' dick twitch. One look into the container cures that problem right off. "Fuck Haz...why do they look like Shrek's dead eyeballs?"

Giggling, Harry suggestively licks the brine from his fingers. "They're green olives stuffed with cream cheese. Mmmmm...my new favorite craving. I could eat these all day." He seals the container back up and wags a warning finger at Louis. "And I better not find this container empty, or someone's going to be making a trip to Whole Foods in the middle of the night."

Louis doesn't feel confident enough to bring up the fact that Whole Foods is not a 24 hour grocery, so he just nods. "They're all yours, Baby."

"I mean it, Tommo."

Louis puts his hands up in surrender. "Trust me, I'm not going near those...erg...things." Harry is too busy putting the container back in the fridge to catch his look of dismayed disgust. He grabs a cheese stick and runs before he sees anymore.

 

Next day he's bringing in bags of groceries and putting them on the counter when he knocks over a bottle of glue. Picking it up, he notices what looks like brown hairs sticking to the nozzle. "Harry?" The young man walks into the kitchen and takes the bottle, cheeks flushing pink.

"Yeah? Oh, there it is! Sorry about that." Harry laughs, almost nervously. "You know me and glue! Disaster."

Louis opts for the bliss of ignorance.

 

The following week Louis is bending over a suitcase on the floor, busy packing for his extended trip. Several meetings followed by a charity event will keep him away from home for over two weeks, and Harry is expressing his displeasure by refusing to get out of bed. The younger man had been especially clingy and teary as they made love the night before, and it makes leaving him harder than usual. Not helping is Louis' struggle to zip his bag closed. "Harold! Bring yer giant ass self over here and sit on this thing! I can't get it shut." 

The voice from the bed is so muffled by covers that Louis almost doesn't catch the pout in it. "Did...did you just call me fat?"

Louis grunts, finally able to manipulate the laws of physics enough to get the damn thing closed. "No Baby...you're just a victim of that nasty growth spurt you had a few years ago." Yeah, he's totally over that one now. Moving to the bed, he grabs a corner of the duvet and whips it away, fully intending to pounce on his lover for a prolonged good-bye snog. What lies on the bed has him freezing like a goldfish popsicle, mouth in the shape of a perfect "O".

"I'm a whale."

Blinking helps. He finally realizes the enormous mound that runs from Harry's chest to his thighs is actually a bed pillow stuffed under his sleep shirt, the fabric stretched from years of washing. "Wh-What? No you are not! You've got a pillow stuffed under-why do you have a pillow stuffed under your shirt?"

Harry's arms close protectively around the girth. "It makes me feel better. Like cuddling with you when you're not here. Like when you LEAVE me."

Sighing in what is possibly relief, Louis lays down next to Harry, kissing him gently on the lips. "Don't pout dearest, it's not very becoming." The line was from some cheesy old movie they had watched, and it never fails to make his boy smile. 

Harry chuckles and rolls into Louis, smooshing the pillow bump between them. "Promise to miss me terribly?"

"I promise I will barely be able to function. But what are you going to do with all your Louis-less hours?"

"Probably popping in on Liam and Niall, get them to help me. I'm thinking about repainting the guest bedroom. Sprucing it up a bit, maybe get a new cover for the bed."

"Well, you have fun with that." Louis' phone beeps. "Ack, car's here. Gotta go, Sweetcheeks. Text you when I get to the hotel." He dives in for one last kiss. "Love you. Maybe I'll bring you back something fun!" His eyebrows wiggle.

Harry smiles fondly. "Love you, Baby. And maybe when you get back, I'll have a surprise for YOU." His eyebrows wiggle back.

Louis leaves, hoping their eyebrows have been talking about sex.

 

It's late evening when Louis finally sets his bag back down inside the house, and quiet enough that he figures Harry is probably sitting up in bed with his laptop. A sizzle of desire sparks through him, making him eager to get to his boy. The lights are on in the kitchen over a plate of cookies, and Louis snags one as he strips off his shoes and coat. He pads quietly towards their room, slowing as he nears the guest bedroom as there is a soft light on in there. He remembers Harry's plans and his curiosity has him pushing the door completely open. He nearly chokes on the last bit of cookie.

While he was gone, Harry repainted the guest room all right. The upper half of the walls are a pale blue dotted with random yellow stars which spill upwards into the ceiling. The lower half is a pale green which matches the blanket draped over the tiny bassinet in the corner. On the dresser is a lamp in the shape of a moon with a smiling cow leaping over it, and on the other side of the bed sits a comfortable looking rocking chair. The guest bed is covered in a quilt made of tasteful, pastel colors that has Louis backing out of the room, but not before he sees the closet door open, the "Skate Tough" onsie hanging inside on a tiny hanger...

Oh, this was bad. Very bad. "Haaaarry?" 

"I'm in the bedroom love!" 

Louis walks in at the speed one normally uses when approaching rabid animals, eyes wide, praying there is a bizarre and logical explanation for all of this. Harry is indeed sitting up in bed, his arms cradling a small, baby sized bundle. 

Nope. Damn.

Harry looks at him, smiling beatifically, dimples deep. "Welcome home, Love! I have a little surprise for you..."

Sweat breaks out all over Louis, and that cookie wants back out. "Hey...Sugar. What's uh...what's going on?" He stops several feet from the bed, panic racing through his veins.

Harry is absolutely glowing, and there is a devilish glint in his eye. "Well, you know how we've always wanted a baby, yeah?"

Louis feels faint. "We...we talked about adopting someday. Someday...like...later. Much, much later."

Harry rolls his eyes and snorts. "Yeah, that was taking, like, forever. So, since the break I've been thinking about it and decided, what the hell! I'll just make a baby!"

Louis scowls. "Make a baby? With who?"

Harry's smile falters. "With you, stupid. Who else am I sleeping with?"

Louis inches closer and notices what looks like brown fur peeking out from between Harry's arms. "So...this...is a..."

"Baby. Our baby, Louis. Mine and yours. He has my mouth, your spikey hair, and he definitely has your eyes!"

The thing in Harry's arms has not moved, and the amount of pointy brown fur along it's back makes Louis realize Harry is cradling a stuffed animal. "So, our baby is a hedgeh-"

Harry abruptly holds a finger up. "Tut tut...no saying the H-O-G word. I'll not tolerate body shaming in this house. Besides, he's half mine, too! He's a hedgeFROG...see?"

Harry holds the stuffie aloft, Lion King style, and Louis' hand flies to his mouth, stopping his scream and showing that cookie exactly who is in charge here. It's green velvety skin, wide mouth, and webbed hands and feet are that of a plush frog, but it has bright blue eyes and Harry has attached a pelt of brown, spikey fur all along it's back like a hedgehog. "It's...it's..." Louis wants to say 'a plush souvenir from the Island of Doctor Moreau', but one look at Harry's glittering eyes and he knows now is not the time. "It's...a boy, you say?" Louis pats himself on the back for that save.

Harry looks at him like he's gone simple. "Of course its a boy. His name is Marcel."

"Marcel? Marcel?! You named our baby after your character in our music video?"

Harry scowls a bit. "Hey, I did all the work. I get to name him." He cradles the stuffie back into his arms and looks down at it like the Madonna in some painting Louis has seen. "Daddy's being silly, isn't he Marcel?"

Louis sinks onto the bed, the cookie sinking back into his stomach. "Oh...Harold. I know we always said we'd have children, but I didn't realize how badly you needed this."

Harry just smiles and shrugs. "I know it's a bit of a shock, and I should have told you I was pregnant, but you were gone quite a bit, and then your trip happened."

"Pregnant? Harry you're a-"

"Dad too, I know! I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you wouldn't want to have sex with me if I got real fat, so I kind of hid it. And then you went off and next thing I know, I'm in labor, and...well...Ta Da! Marcel!" He smiles again, like he's given birth to pure sunshine. "Wanna hold him?"

Harry doesn't wait for an answer, and Louis sputters in confusion as he's handed the stuffed animal. He can't help himself, and holds it as carefully as if it were one of his baby sisters. In addition to the fur, Harry must have put some rice or beans in it for realistic weight. "Oh, he's a hefty little thing, isn't he?"

Harry smiles, happy to see Louis is finally getting onboard. "Tell me about it. My back has been killing me for weeks. Short labor though, only an hour and a half. According to what I read on the Internet, I'm pretty lucky! Some people are in labor for hours." Harry crawls off the bed and stands, stretching to his full height, his shirt riding up to reveal his flat stomach. Louis can't help but watch, and Harry notices where his eyes go. He grabs the hem and rucks the shirt up to his neck. "I'll be back to my original size in no time, don't worry, and look...boobies!" He cups his pecs for a moment, smiling, then drops his shirt as he takes the stuffie from Louis' numb fingers. "Here, let me get a nappy on him before he hoses you down. I really don't want his first word to be 'Ooops.' That's our thing." 

Louis watches as Harry glides into the guest bedroom, listening as the love of his life talks nonsense to a stuffed animal. As soon as he is sure Harry is busy, he digs his phone our of his pocket and keys in the number for Harry's mom.

"Hello?"

He tries to keep the hysteria out of his voice, he really does. "Anne! It's Louis!"

"Oh, hello Love! How was your trip?"

"Forget about me! Have you talked to Harry lately?"

Apparently he is not that good about keeping the hysteria out of his voice. "This is about Marcel, isn't it?"

"You KNOW about this?"

"Sweetie, I've known Harry a bit longer than you have."

Louis waits for more. A punch line, anything. "Yeah...and??"

"Harry has always had a vivid imagination, and sometimes he acts stuff out. It'll pass after a while. Just keep him happy."

Ah hell, let the hysteria flow. "Are you telling me you're okay with this? You do realize any minute now your son is going to try and breastfeed a stuffed animal that is the unholy Superglue union of a hedgehog and an amphibian?" He can only hope she understands the gravity of the situation.

There is a pause. "Oh. Harry told me he was going to bottle feed Marcel."

Nope. Damn.

"Well, have to run. Tell Harry he can call if you guys need help with anything. Congratulations!"

Harry drifts into the bedroom, the hedgefrog now sporting a nappy on it's bum. "Who was that, Love?" 

Louis goes for casual. "Oh, just wanted to see if your Mom knew. About, you know, the baby."

Harry smiles, rocking the stuffie gently. "Oh, I called her for advice right away. I wanted to tell you first, but Marcel here wouldn't wait. Would you, sweet baby?" He nuzzles where Louis assumes a frog's nose would be. "I'm kind of hungry, want me to make us a little something?" He turns and sashays into the living room, Louis following numbly behind. He has Louis sit on the couch and places the hedgefrog carefully in his lap, handing him a bottle to feed him with. "I was going to call your Mom too, but I thought you should maybe be the one to tell her the good news. Toasted cheese sandwich okay with you?"

Louis nods, his smile a bit of a grimace. Harry kisses his cheek and trots off to the kitchen, chattering happily as he bangs around pots and pans. Louis examines the bottle. It's a toy, a doll's bottle, the kind with white liquid "milk" inside that disappears when you tip it upside down. He watches it fill again when he flips it up, flipping it back and forth a few times before Harry yells at him.

"Louis! Stop teasing Marcel and feed that poor baby before he starts fussing!"

Louis quickly stuffs the plastic nipple into Marcel's impressively wide mouth. He sighs, whispering to no one in particular. "I used to be a music idol. I helped fill stadiums full of screaming people. They would come from miles around. Now I'm here, bottle feeding a hedgefrog that my loopy husband thinks he gave birth to."

 

He waits a few days, figuring Harry's Mom knows what she is talking about, and cursing himself for not asking how long this baby thing might go on. He catches Harry getting out of bed a few times at night, and even follows him once. He finds him sitting in the rocking chair, quietly singing "What Makes You Beautiful" as he cuddles the stuffie. Louis decides it would probably freak him out more if Harry didn't look so damn fulfilled when he was holding it. He almost hates to bring Harry back to reality and ruin his happiness.

Almost.

On Thursday, Harry asks him when Marcel's next feeding is, and he actually checks the clock to figure it out. He realizes he needs back-up.

 

Harry is delighted when Louis suggests they invite the boys over for a get together as he's been itching to tell them the good news. Marcel is napping when they show up, and Harry breaks it to them over pizza. Liam and Zayne keep looking at Louis for clues as to when to start laughing, but Louis just keeps nodding along with Harry's narrative. Niall laughs anyway, but Harry just takes it as he's happy for them. They all drift into the living room, sprawling over couches and starting a video game as they normally do, Liam and Zayne both frowning at Louis in confusion. When Harry leaves to get Marcel, Louis appeals to them for help.

Liam purses his lips. "But, what exactly do you want us to do?"

Louis huffs. "I don't know. Maybe mention the fact that It. Is. A. Stuffed. Animal?"

Harry returns, Marcel in his arms, and Zayne bursts out laughing. Harry squints at him, and Zayne quickly recovers. "Oh, he really is a hedgefrog! And soooo cute!"

Louis squints at Zayne, but Zayne isn't nearly as afraid of him as he is an angry Harry. Zayne shoves Niall to take the attention off himself. "Look, it's Louis and Harry's love child!"

Liam shakes his head at Zayne. "They're married, so Marcel is a legit Tomlinson." Louis wants to brain both of them.

Niall reaches for Marcel, and Harry hands him over. "Ooof! Who's a big lad, then?"

Harry beams. "Seven and a half pounds. Marcel, meet your Uncles! Now, who wants a beer?" Hands go up and Harry heads into the kitchen.

Louis hisses through his teeth. "Guys! You are Not Helping."

Liam scratches his forehead. "Well, have you talked to his Mum?" 

"Yeah. She says he's done this before, imagining stuff for a while."

Niall juggles the stuffie between his hands, then props it up on an outstretched leg, balancing the toy on his shin. "He's kinda round. You could maybe play footie with 'im."

A shriek sounds from the kitchen and a whirlwind of Harry barrels into the living room, sweeping Marcel off Niall's leg and into his arms. "NIALL! What the hell? You want Marcel to fall on his head or something?" He looks at all of them in shock and dismay.

Zayne stands, giving them all looks of equal disdain. "Seriously. What is wrong with you?"

"Come on Zayne, I have to change Marcel. I'll show you the nursery."

Niall shrinks into the couch. "Sorry."

Louis sits, his mouth open, as Harry and Zayne march out of sight. He gives Niall a dangerous look, but the young man just shrugs and goes back to playing his game. Louis slaps Liam's arm, but the boy has found the doll bottle and is too engrossed in figuring out how it works, flipping it over and over and mumbling "witchcraft" under his breath. "You guys are useless!"

Liam finally looks at Louis. "Look, it's pretty harmless, right? And if his Mum said he'd leave off after a while....unless it's interfering with your sex life....oooh, it's not interfering with your sex life, is it?"

"NOT that it is any of your business, but no, it is not interfering with our sex life."

Niall pipes up knowingly. "Ha! Just wait till he starts teething." 

Louis throws his hands into the air. "It's official. I'm the last sane member of One Direction."

Liam strokes his chin. "Hmmm. Always thought it would be me."

Harry and Zayne return, and Zayne sits on the arm of the couch closest to Liam. "Such a cute nursery! Very inspiring."

Liam's eyes widen in sudden panic. "Oh, well...look at the time. Don't want to stress out the new Daddies! Niall, time to go, lad."

There are hugs all around, and Zayne kisses baby Marcel because he is a weasel, and Louis doesn't feel at all bad when he pinches his skinny bum really hard. They all promise to phone each other and have their next get together at Liam's. Then all is quiet again and Harry snuggles into Louis on the couch, Marcel over his other shoulder. Louis is glad there is no one else in the house to see when his fingers accidentally rustle through Marcel's fur, but Harry smiles the rest of the night.

 

The next few weeks go by so fast. Sometimes Louis comes home to find Harry slow dancing in the living room, happily singing to Marcel in his arms, and Louis' heart twists strangely in his chest. Harry goes on baking frenzies and decorates dozens of cupcakes to look like hedgefrogs. Louis donates most of them to a local school with the express condition they not ask him what they are supposed to be. Harry suddenly enjoys having Louis rub his feet at night, and Louis takes them into his lap as they lounge on the couch, while Harry gives Marcel his last bottle before bed. When Marcel is sleeping, they kiss and cuddle and boink like teenagers, and the hedgefrog only interrupts them once, but Harry explained how Marcel had a tummy ache, so it was understandable. Otherwise, he is a wonderful baby. Harry dotes on Marcel, and when Louis comes back from visiting his own family with a tiny rattle for him, Harry is so happy he practically rips Louis' clothes off and assaults him. 

They do a few shopping trips with Marcel, the hedgefrog held snug against Harry's back in a sort of backpack type carrier. Louis is at first concerned people will stare or question why Harry has a stuffed animal on his back, but it would seem folks are too dazzled by the front of Harry and his friendly face to even notice. Louis begins to believe Harry could be covered in blood and carrying a machete and people would still just stop him and shyly ask for an autograph. He's just happy that Harry has yet to suggest they take Marcel to the playground.

 

Louis does come home one afternoon to find the place a wreck, Harry at wit's end because Marcel has been fussy all day. He hugs his husband gently, kisses his mess of hair and tells him to go take a shower while he takes care of Marcel. Once Harry is occupied, Louis calls Zayne.

"You want me to...what?"

"Babysit."

Louis can hear Zayne blowing out smoke as he thinks. "You know you can just put him in a drawer and it'll all be good, right?"

Louis massages his forehead. "Obviously. I know it and you know it, but Harry will call Child Protection if I suggest it. Look, it's not hard. Just come over and hang out for a few hours."

"Why aren't you calling Liam? He's responsible."

"Harry thinks he's too strict. And don't even mention Niall and babysitting in the same sentence. Come on, the fridge is full and I have a big TV."

"Louis, we all have big TVs."

"Come one Zaynie, please? Harry needs to get out, I think."

"All right. For Harry."

Zayne shows up within the hour, and after Harry gives him Marcel's schedule and strict instructions NOT to smoke around the baby, Louis takes his husband out for a nice dinner. It feels like a first date for both of them, and Louis finds himself falling in love with this impossible boy all over again. Harry texts Zayne every half hour, worried about Marcel, but he does relax after a while. He looks stunning by candlelight, and Louis can't decide if he wants the night to last forever or hurry up and end so he can take his man home and ravish him. Louis cheeks hurt he's been smiling so much, and he knows in his soul that he will do absolutely anything for Harry.

Even if it means breaking his heart.

 

The boys were due to come over again, and Louis had gone out for some supplies. When he gets back, he finds Harry sobbing into his laptop at the kitchen table.

"Harry! Love...Baby...what's wrong?"

Harry swipes a tissue over his red rimmed eyes. "It's...it's Marcel."

"What's the matter with Marcel? Where is he?" Louis actually feels panic rise in his chest, head whipping around to try and spot the hedgefrog.

"He's sleeping, he's in his crib. But...I've been looking on the Internet, at baby stuff, you know? And...Louis...Marcel isn't growing."

Louis sighs, his eyes closing to give himself a minute. He wasn't sure how far Harry was going to take this baby stuff, and he had been hoping it would play itself out naturally. It had been three months since Marcel had appeared, and Louis had pictured coming into the nursery and having Harry smile at him and calmly tell him he knew Marcel was not real. But Harry never did anything the easy way, did he? 

"Oh, Harry. I love you so, so much. And I wouldn't hurt you for the world, but Honey...I have something to tell you..."

Naturally the bell rang at that moment, and Louis let Liam, Niall and Zayne in as Harry hurries into the nursery to fetch Marcel. The boys can tell the mood is somber right off, and Louis pleads with them to help him with Harry.

Niall scratches his head. "What should we do? What if he doesn't accept Marcel is not a real baby?"

Louis sighs. "I think this is beyond us, lads. I think Harold needs to talk to a professional."

"Like a shrink?" Zayne looks pained.

"Pretty much, yeah."

Liam considers. "So, this will be a bit like an Intervention, then?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Louis nods. "We just need him to agree to go talk to someone, yeah?"

Harry walks in then, eyes only slightly red, and sits on the couch. Louis fetches drinks for everyone and settles in next to Harry. They all make small talk and catch up on their lives, until the conversation winds down. Liam nods at Louis in support.

Louis rubs his face roughly. "Harry, you know I love you, we all love you, yeah?"

Ever sensitive, Harry tenses, clutching Marcel tightly. "Yeah."

"And, we want you to be happy, but you have to be healthy too, right?"

Harry's eyes dart from one to the other. "What are you saying?"

Zayne leans forward. "Harry, you're my little brother, and I'm worried about you. You need to talk to someone."

Harry nuzzles Marcel, his eyes closed. "This is about Marcel, isn't it?"

Louis wraps an arm around Harry's shoulder, pulling him in close. "Yeah, it kind of is, Baby. We think...I think...you need to see a doctor."

Harry straightens, eyes flying open. "They have doctor's for hedgefrogs? Oh Louis, maybe they can tell me why he isn't growing!"

Louis looks at the others, seeing the same pitiful look in their eyes. "Um...yeah. Just, let's go talk to a doctor, okay?"

Harry looks directly at Louis, very serious. "So, you'll take me to a doctor?"

Louis would take what he could get. "Soon as I can, Haz."

"About fucking TIME!" Harry falls back against the couch like a puppet whose strings have been cut. His limbs go limp, and Marcel actually rolls off his lap. Zayne gasps, but Niall grabs his arm before the other man can jump up to rescue the toy. 

They all gape at Harry, Louis the only one to find his voice. "Harold? What do you mean, about fucking time?"

Harry stretches, lazily scratching his fingers through his long hair. "I've been waiting for you to suggest that for three months!"

Louis scowls. "What...what are you on about?" 

Harry sits up, looking at all of them with fondness. "I was talking to Ed a while ago, saying how we would always be here for each other. That we would never let each other down, that we would support each other, even when we were no longer a band. I got thinking about it, and decided to see if you would, even if it was a hard decision."

Louis squints. "So, you're telling me...you know Marcel is not a real baby?"

"Yeah."

"And you made me rock a stuffed animal to sleep at night?"

Harry smiles fondly at the memories. "Yeah."

"And I've spent how many hours, holding a bottle to the lips of a plushie from Toys 'R' Us?"

"He's from Petsmart, actually."

Niall cracks up immediately. "Haaaa....haaaa...Louis' baby is a dog toy..."

Louis stands up, eyes fierce. "Marcel is NOT a dog toy! Don't you EVER call him that! I think I need to talk to my husband. Alone."

Zayne and Niall get the hint instantly, grabbing Liam by the arms and moving while the boy is still talking, "Wait...I thought...but what about...are we sure we should..."

Zayne quickly ushers him through the door. "Yes, Liam, we should. Right now. Bye Louis! Bye Harry!"

The door bangs shut, leaving an eerie silence. Louis looks at Harry, who smiles up at him like he hasn't just put Louis through the wringer. Head shaking, Louis plops onto the couch, still working through it all. He finally looks over at Harry, a smirk on his face.

"You really go for the long game, don't you, Harold?"

Harry tilts his head, considering. "You know, at first it started out as a bit of fun. And I really wanted to know how long before you guys would step up and get me some professional help if I needed it." He looks over at Louis. "Three months seems to be the waiting time."

"Ah! In my defense, I would have taken you way sooner, but your Mother convinced me you had done this before and would sort yourself out."

"True. I had to bring her in on this or she would have worried about me."

Louis snorts. "You're lucky I chose not to tell MY mother. She'd have spoiled Marcel something awful."

At the mention of his name, Harry reaches down and picks up the stuffie, holding him on his stomach as he leans back into Louis' lap, fingers fussing at the toy's mussed fringe. "The funny thing is, I actually started to like pretending we were a family. And there were times I would see you holding him and I would almost cry. And you put up with everything, never made me feel like you couldn't handle it. When I was frazzled, you stepped in and took care of me. And Marcel." Louis wraps his arms around him, including Marcel in the embrace. "I now know, when we do adopt and have a baby, you're going to be the best Dad ever!"

Louis sighs and bangs his head into Harry's. "Flattery gets you no where. You are still insane. Happily, I love you."

Harry twists around in his lap, putting Marcel on the coffee table, and takes Louis' lips in a wicked hot kiss. They get as far as taking their shirts off before Louis announces he can't continue with Marcel watching them. Harry smirks, scoops their "son" into his arms and puts him in his cradle, then follows his husband into their bedroom. 

If you are ever lucky enough to visit Harry and Louis, you can still find Marcel there. The world's most beloved hedgefrog ever.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> All spelling errors mine, please forgive. Does this thing actually exist? You bet your sweet bippy it does!


End file.
